Titanic Panic
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: The brawlers are normal people boarding the incredible Titanic. They don't know anything about what will happen and don't know each other either. they are all in different vlasses as they set off on, for some, their last voyage. PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Profiles

This is the profiles of the different passengers on the Titanic. They are a little OOC but yeah. For a tip, first class passengers are the most fancy, second class are the next and third class is the least.

Name: Shun Kazami

Relatives: His parents are millionares and his girlfriend is Runo.

Attitude: He thinks lowly of the second and third class passengers. But has has a friendly attitude toward other first class passengers. He tries to defend Runo the best he can whenever he can.

Class: First class

Appearance: He has short hair and looks like he does in New Vestroia except not in his Resistance uniform.

Name: Runo Misaki

Relatives: Is on the ship with her boyfriend Shun since her parents couldn't take her. Her boyfriend is (duh) Shun.

Attitude: Doesn't think that low of the second class passengers but she hates the third class passengers. She is friendly but a little hesitant to admit her wrongs. And Shun usually defends her and helps her anyways.

Class: First Class

Appearance: She has her hair down long and is wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a silver skirt.

Name: Joe

Realatives: He is on the ship with his rich aunt and uncle. His girlfriend is Chan Lee.

Attitude: He is a friendly person and thinks of all the different classes as equals. He can get along with almost anyone. but he doesn't like when the lower ranked classes get teased by the higher ranked classes.

Class: First class

Appearance: Same as he looks in the show except not his hospital clothes.

Name: Klaus von Hurtson

Relatives: He is rich and just wants to show it off on the Titanic.

Attitude: Very snobby and is full of himself. He thinks he's better than every other person on the Titanic even the other first class passengers and even Shun doesn't like him.

Class: First class

Appearance: Same as in the show.

Name: Chan Lee

Relatives: She is on the ship with her parents' friends. Her boyfriend is Joe.

Attitude: Hates when people are snobby and thinks a bit lower of the third class passengers but not that much.

Class: Second class

Appearance: In New Vestroia she has new clothes. Those clothes are what she wears.

Name: Julie Makimoto

Relatives: Her family let her go on the ship as a vacation by herself as long as Billy's parents would look over her. Her boyfriend is Billy.

Attitude: She likes to pretend that she's a first class passenger and says that she is to anyone who doesn't know. She thinks highly of the first class passengers and wishes she was one.

Class: Second class

Appearance: Same as in New Vestroia. Except her hair is long and in braids,

Name: Billy

Relatives: The Titanic is a luxury cruise so his parents were going on and he brought Julie with him.

Attitude: He likes being a second class passenger and thinks all first class passengers are snobby rich people who like to brag about their money and are full of themselves. He doesn't get why Julie wants to be one.

Class: Second class

Appearance: Same as in the episodes.

Name: Marucho

Realatives: He's rich but didn't want the first class ooms since his friend Tia ia a second class passenger.

Attitude: Still is very smart. Best friend is Tia. He knows the first class passengers have better rooms but he thinks no less nor more high of any of the classes.

Class: Second class

Appearance: Either his earth clothes or his Resistance uniform. Either one it doesn't really matter.

Name: Julio Sentaro

Relatives: He got to go on the ship with the help of his grandparents.

Attitude: He is really jealous of the first class passengers and isn't afraid to show it. He treats the higher classed passengers as equals (or tries to) but secretly thinks they are better.

Class: Third class

Appearance: Same as in the series.

Name: Dan Kuso

Relatives: His mother saved enough money to afford a third class room for him and trusts him enough for him to go alone. He has a cruch on Alice when he first sees her.

Attitude: He is hard headed and is jealous of the upper classmen but is thankful to be on such a great ship. He doesn't like the first class passengers because he thinks they are all snobs.

Class: Third class

Appearance: Normal clothes in New Vestroia

Name: Alice Gahabich

Relatives: She was so caring and sweet that her parents surprised her by letting her go on the Titanic as a third class passenger. At first, she sees Shun and falls in love with him. She is blind to Dan's affections and then sees Shun totally loves Runo with all his heart and wishes she had someone like that and then she notices what Dan's been doing and blah blah blah.

Attitude: After the whole Shun thing, she acts all snobby to the first class passengers but is her normal self to anyone else. She thinks that the third class passengers had more heart than the others.

Class: Third class

Appearance: The outfit she wears in New Vestroia.

Name: Komba

Relatives: Got sent out on the ship as soon as possible. He was really annoying and was sent to an orphanage but they sent him away.

Attitude:He thinks the third class passengers were better and brags about himself a lot. He hates when others think their better than him.

Class: Third class

Appearance: The same outfit he usually wears.

Okay so those are the profiles. If I forgot anyone just tell me in the reviews or PM me. The brawlers don't know each other besides Marycho and Tia, Shun and Runo, and Joe and Chan Lee. The others all met for teh first time. Be warned people will die because it is the Titanic so duh! The story will start in the next chapter and it will be from the different points of view. Might be a little confusing at first because I am testing how this is going to work out but it will be up hopefully before Christmas. So please revew aboutou think of my story general idea please! Thank you all and if you don't like my couples then too bad because they are happening in this story. not to sound rude but they are. Tia anducho are just friends though. Read & Review! Thank you thank you thank you!


	2. Boarding the Titanic

**Okay! So this is now the longish awaited chapter of Titanic Panic! **

First Class

Shun was boarding the huge ship. His girlfriend Runo was right beside him as they boarded. They were headed toward the first class floor and were amazed at how great it looked. The stairs were made of marble and all the people were enjoying themselves. A brown haired boy came over to them.

"Hello there! you look like you're my age. My name's Joe." he siad. Shun and Runo looked at him and nodded.

"My name is Shun Kazami and this is my girlfriend Runo." Shun said introducing himself and Runo.

"Pleased to meet you Joe." Runo said politely.

"So you both in the first class?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. You are too?" Runo asked.

"Yup. But my girlfriend is in second class." Joe said.

"That's fine." Runo said. she didn't have anything against the second class passengers. But the third class passengers were so unpolite. They always hate the first class passengers and Runo saw no reason to like them anyway.

"I don't see why you would want a girlfriend in a lower class but I guess I respect you do." Shun said. He didn't like any of the lower classes. They always seemed to hate him so he just didn't like them. Runo felt the same way but not with the second class as much.

"Well she's really nice and it doesn't matter what class she's in to me." Joe replied.

"Okay." Runo said, " Who is she?"

"Her name's Chan Lee." Joe replied.

"Oh cool. Are you going to see her?" Runo asked.

"Yeah, when she's done unpacking she's coming up to see me. You want to meet her too?" Joe asked.

"Sure! Is that okay with you Shun?" Runo asked. Shun nodded.

"Okay cool. When you're unpacked and settled in, then come to my room." Joe said. "It's number 496."

"Okay. Our room is number 495! We're neighbors!" Runo said.

"Yeah. We'll be over when we can Joe." Shun said. Joe smiled and then they all headed toward their rooms.

Second Class

Julie was going on the Titanic for the first time.

"Whoa! This is like so huge! I am so happy to be on here!" she exclaimed as she boarded the ship.

"Uh, Julie. It's just a boat. Besides, you need to learn to be less dramatic." Billy were going on the Titanic when they saw a group of people about their age. Julie rushed over to them while Billy hung back and followed slower than her.

"Hey guys! How are you?!" Julie exclaimed. Billy was prepared for them to flip out on her, but they just smiled.

"Oh hello. I'm Chan Lee. I'm great. Who are you?" she asked. She had black hair in a ponytail with red clothes.

"Hi! I'm Julie and this is my boyfriend Billy!" Julie had appeared beside her.

"Cool. This is Marucho and Tia." Chan Lee said. She motioned a boy with blue clothes and blonde hair. And a girl with brown hair and blue eyes with purple clothes.

"Hi!" Julie said. Then, a boy with brown hair and red eyes came over.

"Hey! You guys know where my room is?!" he shouted.

"Huh? how would we know that?" Julie asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I thought you were employees. Well I can't find my room." the boy said.

"Oh, well what class are you in?" Julie asked.

"Third." he said.

"Oh, um, do you know the room number?" Julie asked.

"Yeah! 239! I counted the rooms until I counted the 239th room and my key didn't fit!" he exclaimed.

"Um dude, you know the rooms have the numbers on them right?" Billy asked.

"Wha- They have numbers on them?! Oh Snap! I just wasted five hours!" the boy exclaimed.

"Well didn't you see the numbers?" Chan Lee asked.

"No! The gold plates on the doors had the numbers of how many people were in the-" all of the sudden the boy stopped, "Aw snap! I knew I shouldn't have listened to Komba! I am so stupid! I passed my room an hour ago!"

"Well why don't you go back now?" Julie suggested.

"Yes. And next time don't listen to what some people say." Marucho added.

"Yeah. I think I know that now. Oh, and by the way, I'm Dan. Who are all you?" Dan said.

"I'm Julie." Julie said waving.

"I'm Billy." Billy said.

"Chan Lee." Chan Lee replied.

"Marucho and Tia." Marucho said.

"I can speak for myself you know." Tia said.

"Oh well hi! I hope we'll see each other more often now!" Dan said, then he went off to find his room.

"Well we'd better go o our room too Julie." Billy said.

"Yeah. See you all later!" Julie said as she walked away.

"Bye!" Chan Lee called. "So you two better get to your rooms too. I have somewhere to go after I get unpacked and everything." Chan Lee waved and then went off to find her room. Marucho and Tia went to their rooms too.

Third Class

Dan started running down the hall. He was almost at his room when an orange haired girl came out of her room.

"Whoa!" Dan exclaimed. He crashed right into the girl and fell over. Dan fell back wards and the girl fell backwards too.

"Ouch." the girl said rubbing her head.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Dan said. "That's my bad!" He helped the girl up and waited as she dusted herself off.

"So are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you though for your concern." she said.

"Okay good. My name's Dan. What's yours?" Dan asked.

"My name is Alice Gahabich." the girl said smiling.

"Oh cool. Sorry for running into you. My room is right over here." Dan said. He motioned to the room right next to him.

"Oh that's cool. My room is right next to you." Alice said.

"Nice! At least I know someone on this ship!"Dan exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I keep getting lost!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, I got some help from these kids."Dan said, "How about we hang out right now? I really don't know anyone that well antway."

"Okay sure. I don't know anyone either." Alice said. "How about we go and try to find our way around the ship?"

"Oh yeah! Let's see how far we go until we get lost!" Dan shouted. He grabbed Alice's hand and started running around the ship.

**Yeah it's done. This is just the beginning and the rest will be much better. And when the Titanic is sinking it will get so much better..... But who lives and who dies is up to me and only I know so ha! And not all the chapters will be saying what each classed person is doing but this chapter I had to. So enjoy and review please!**


End file.
